


Naegi Makoto Meets Class 77

by aSimplePlagueDoctor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Board Games, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't know man they just play jenga, Platonic Relationships, Probably Some OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSimplePlagueDoctor/pseuds/aSimplePlagueDoctor
Summary: Naegi's teacher sends him down to Class 77-B to get a stapler. It doesn't go very well.Just a chaotic fic about how I thought Naegi meeting Class 77 in his school years would go.
Relationships: Class 77 & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Naegi Makoto Meets Class 77

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 (If you couldn't tell), & this isn't exactly the best well-written story I've ever made. So, yeah, please enjoy and/or give me some constructive criticism because I could really use some lol.
> 
> And I apologize in advance if any characters are out of character.

“Naegi, would you be a dear and go up to Class 77-B and ask to borrow Miss Yukizome’s stapler? I know she has one.”

Naegi snapped back to reality. He had been busy spacing out, choosing to stare at the trees lining Hope's Peak, watching them sway lightly in the lazy afternoon breeze. Naegi’s teacher raised one eyebrow at him before turning her attention back to the board.

“Oh u-uhm… sure,” he laughed awkwardly, getting out of his seat and looking at his classmates nervously. Asahina turned around in her seat, ‘It’s room 328!’ She whisper-yelled, and Naegi nodded, shutting the door behind him as he made his way into the hallway.

Hope’s Peak was huge; which was surprising for a school that only took in 40 or so students a year, only taking in the ultimates they personally scouted. In spite of that, it was easy to get lost in Hope’s Peaks long hallways, which could put any carnival maze to shame. 

Naegi read the classroom numbers until stopping at the fated room 328. He found himself a little anxious, as he had never interacted with any of his upperclassmen before and Ultimates, well… they tended to be a kind of different breed, to say the least.

He could hear various heated discussions going on inside the classroom and took a deep breath, knocking on the door firmly. The room went dead quiet.

Oh boy, Naegi thought, now everyone’s going to stare-

Then, a tall boy with messy white hair opened the door. 

“Oh, hello there.” He greeted, having a sort of slow, airy tone to his voice.

Naegi stared up at him with wide eyes. He, a baby-faced 5’3 boy, looked like a middle-schooler in comparison. 

Then the boy turned around, “Hey, does anyone have a little brother that’s visiting today?” 

Naegi scoffed, slightly offended. “Wait, hey-!”

But before he could finish his thought, a classroom full of about 16 Ultimates stood up and congregated around the tall boy, all staring at Naegi.

Naegi shrunk under the weight of the attention, feeling some heat rise in his face.

“Nope, not mine,” a boy with vibrant pink hair half-hidden by a beanie said. “Anybody else?”

A choir of no’s followed, along with a few muttered statements about their personal lives.

“I do not think that he belongs to any of us,” said a girl with long platinum blonde hair. She spoke with a light accent. “Are you perhaps lost?”

Naegi grasped for words, flustered by the scene unfolding in front of him, and struggled to string any coherent sentences together.

“Heyyy are you ok?” Asked another girl with dark multicolored hair and an intense voice. Naegi blinked and suddenly she was standing right next to him. She poked him on the forehead. “You don’t look too gooood! Hey, Mikaaan-!”

“Ah! Coming!” A high-pitched girl called from behind the crowd of Ultimates. She pushed her way through, but fell onto the floor when another blonde girl wearing a kimono tripped her. A short haired redhead elbowed the blonde, and muttered some scolding words to her, and the blonde rolled her eyes. 

The purple haired girl sat up, rubbing her head. She had tears in her eyes and sniffled loudly.

“Sorry!” She cried, and Naegi, after taking a second to register what had happened, reached out to help her, only for the girl to be brought up back to standing by the multicolour-haired girl and the redhead. 

“Are you feeling well? Y-you look sort of pale-” She put a hand up to Naegi’s forehead, before being pushed to the side by two of her classmates.

A tall boy with white-and-black hair got very close to Naegi’s face, studying it intensely while holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Naegi stuttered out a ‘Can I help you?’ To the best of his ability while trying to make space between them. The boy ignored him, instead only asking a question himself.

“Hmmm… could you be a demon prince sent from the corners of the netherwo-“ A large hand struck the boy from behind, almost throwing him off his balance.

“Hey, lay off tha kid, will ya?” Another classmate laughed rather obnoxiously. He was tall- lumbering over all the others, with muscles so large Naegi felt calling him “buff” would be an understatement. “You’re gonna scare him away!”

“Nonsense! Th-“ the two began to argue but once again it was drowned out by more students making their presence known.

Naegi gulped.

Suddenly, a stout boy with brown hair wearing a chef’s hat stepped on and looked at Naegi up and down. 

“Ooh, a brunet! Just my type-!” He said, grinning, but stopped as a hand clamped over his mouth. 

“Stop it. Must you harass every person you come across?” Said the boy who shut the other one up. He had messy dirty-blond hair and was rather stout as well.

Naegi barely had time to comprehend what was happening before the scene moved on in front of him.

“I don’t get what all this fuss is about,” A brown haired girl sighed next to Naegi. She itched her ear, then shoved her hands behind her head, uninterest plastered on her face. 

“Who are ya?” She nodded to him.

“I-“

“He doesn’t look like a threat. But that still doesn’t explain his reason for being here. He could be dangerous.” A monotone-voiced girl said, standing opposite of Naegi. She had grey hair in braids and a rather intimidating stare obscured slightly by her glasses.

“Eh, he doesn’t look like he could hurt a fly to me.” Said the boy next to the grey-haired girl. He was blond and looked rather young compared to the rest of his classmates. Still, he had a daunting aura to him which Naegi couldn’t quite place, and Naegi shifted his hoodie uncomfortably.

“What’s your name, kid?”

Others joined in with their own questions, a sea of words Naegi couldn’t make out all at once.

“Hey guys, let’s give him some space.”

The voice was light and airy, yet still powerful enough to cause the whole group to go silent. The girl the voice came from stepped forward from the crowd, revealing a short girl with messy mauve-coloured shoulder length hair. In her hands she held a game boy, and the faint sounds of a videogame and buttons being pressed echoed through the hallway. After a beat of silence, she stared at him curiously. 

“There’s something you need, right?” But she turned her attention back to her handheld.  
Sighing out of relief, Naegi tried to steady his voice. 

“I just came to borrow a stapler for my teacher. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything-“

“Wait, you go here?” The pink haired boy asked, and he was smacked upside the head by the short blond boy. 

“Obviously, you idiot.”

“Ow! Hey-!”

“A stapler?” The messy haired girl asked, cocking her head to the side. “I don’t think we have one, but you could wait with us until Miss Yukizome comes back to ask her. I think that would be fine.”

“Huh? Uh, no, no- I really don’t want to intrude anymore than I already have!” He laughed awkwardly, waving his hands out in front of him.

“Hm?” The girl looked up from her handheld again. “Are you sure?”

Naegi nodded flusteredly. There was another beat of silence.

“Oh! What’s your name?” The multi-colour haired girl asked, raising her hand in the air and waving it wildly. 

Naegi jumped, “Oh! My name is Makoto Naegi, from class 78-B,” he smiled awkwardly at the ultimates.

“An underclassman, how exciting!” The blonde haired girl clasped her hands together with a smile. “We never got to meet the class 78s!”

The classmates all nodded at each other. 

“...But we can’t just let him leave without a stapler, that would be too impolite.” Said the boy with the chef hat.

The blonde spoke up again. “You’re right! We, Class 77, formally invite you into our classroom. We simply insist that you wait with us for the return of our teacher, and then we can give you a stapler. As it is our job as upperclassmen to make sure no underclassman returns from their quest empty-handed!” She pointed directly at Naegi, who visibly tensed at the response from her classmates; a collection of very animated agreements. But before he could verbally object, he felt himself getting lifted into the air.

“Wha- HEY!” 

~~~

He was set down in a desk in the middle of the room, Class 77 sitting in scattered desks all around him. They had all taken turns introducing themselves, and now they had their full attention on the underclassman.

Naegi played with his hands nervously, still anxious about the undivided attention on him.

“So, what are your classmates like?” Koizumi asked while resting her face in her hand.

“Well… to say it’s chaotic would be an understatement.” Naegi laughed bluntly, “We… have a lot of characters in our class that just… don’t mix.” He thought of Yamada and Fukawa, the first few weeks with Oowada and Ishimaru, Togami and anyone who wasn’t Togami-

To his surprise, Class 77 collectively chuckled.

“Believe it or not,” Kuzuryu said, laying back in his chair, “Our class was once exactly like that.” 

Naegi looked around at all of the ultimates, surprised.

“Heh. Yeah, none of us got along- at least, not most of us, anyway.” Nidai chuckled, staring at Soda and Tanaka, who were sitting next to each other.

“Yes, he’s quite right. There was once a time where the relationships between us were all tense or nonexistent. Quite like the ties from-“ 

Soda cut Tanaka off in order to stop him from going on one of his ramblings. “Yeah, man, we get it-!”

Komaeda leant forward in his desk. “But those days are far behind us. All thanks to our amazing class rep,” Nanami perked up at the mention of her title, but went back to focusing harder on her video game. 

“What an amazing talent that is! I wouldn’t expect any less from the Ultimate Gamer, a symbol of hope-“

The classroom erupted into a sea of groans. Naegi watched, silent, in a mix of surprise and confusion. Komaeda kept rambling.

“He does that, sometimes.” Soda leaned over and explained, sighing. “Rambles on for hours about hope.”

Naegi laughed awkwardly. “Ah, I-I see.”

Chiaki looked up from her gameboy at Komaeda, who met her eyes. “Ah, I’ve done it again, haven’t I?” He asked, a smile still on his face.

Nanami turned to Naegi. “We’ve been working on it, kind of…” she said plainly, before focusing on her handheld again.

Naegi just blinked in response. Then he smiled. “Wow, I wish my class was as coordinated as yours…”

“Coordinated?” Saionji snorted, “Our class is the exact opposite of coordinated!” She then pointed to Tsumiki who somehow ended up on the floor, being tended to by Mitarai and Mioda.  
On the opposite side, one of Tanaka’s hamsters had crawled onto Soda, causing him to flip out and scream. Koizumi and Sonia watched in amusement, and Koizumi took the chance to snap some photos.

Naegi glanced at the clock, it had been about ten minutes since he left class. Judging by the fact that no one had come to bring him back, he guessed that his class for the day had ended, he had been forgotten about, or that class wasn’t important enough for him to worry about it. He chose to think the latter. He’d just ask for his homework from Maizono later. The worst part would be explaining to his class- mostly Ishimaru, how he had been kidnapped by Class 77 until their teacher returned. 

And their teacher had still not returned. 

“I’m bored. We should play a game.” Owari said offhandedly. Instinctively, a few students stood up and walked over to a few shelves at the back of the classroom that held various objects like cards and other board games.

“How often does your teacher go missing for this to be a routine…?” Naegi asked but his question was ignored. 

“Eh, whatever. Games or always boring because either Chiaki wins or the ultimate lucky prick over there wins-“ Soda spoke bitterly, staring daggers at Komaeda.

Komaeda only chuckled in response. “You’re only angry because my last card was a +4 and yours wasn’t yesterday when we played UNO.”

Saionji covered her ears. “Yeah, my ears still hurt from your screaming,” she complained, pointing at Soda.

Naegi sat up a little straighter. “They said you were the Ultimate Lucky student?” He asked Komaeda, who turned his attention back to the younger boy.

“Huh? Oh, yes… Though, it’s quite boring as a talent, isn’t it? I would barely consider it one at all…” He gazed off into the distance for a moment, eyes going blank. Then he blinked and shook his head.

“Well…” Naegi started, trying not to take offence from Komaeda’s opinion, “I’m my years’ Ultimate Lucky Student.” To which Komaeda’s eyebrows raised, along with the rest of Class 77.

Then Mioda plopped down a Jenga box in front of them. 

“Ibuki proposes this! A challenge of luck!” Mioda’s cheery voice echoed throughout the classroom. If her guitar hadn’t been confiscated by the headmaster days earlier, she would’ve played it alongside her proposition. “A battle between Nagito and Naegi and- hey! Let’s get Chiaki in here too!” 

Nanami wasn’t playing her handheld, but she was dozing off, and Sonia had to nudge her gently to get her attention. “Huh…? What…?”

“A battle between Ultimates! Who’s luck will be better? Or will it be strategy that wins? Who knows! Let’s find out!” Mioda had jumped up on a desk, pointing at the three poor souls she had chosen.

“M-maybe we shouldn’t tempt fate like that…” Tsumiki squeaked, putting her hands out to catch Mioda if she fell off the cheap desk.

“I agree with Mikan.” Koizumi added nervously. “Wouldn’t we create a black hole or something?”

“Well, it’s not like it’d be the first time that happened at Hope’s Peak.” Mitarai sighed, staring down at the two Lucky Ultimates.

Naegi sat still in silent contemplation. Where had this gone wrong? But Nagito had already taken the box and spilled the contents of it onto his desk, creating a mess of wooden blocks.

Komaeda looked up at Naegi. 

“Well, let’s see who’s luck is better; yours or mine?”

~~~

There was a tense silence. 14 pairs of eyes all focused on the three students playing a round of jenga.

Nanami’s turn. She yawned, easily pulling out a block piece from the middle. The game was getting desperate now: the bottom levels were missing most of their blocks.

Komaeda went next, flicking a piece that had some weight on it and slowly pulling it out. The tower stayed firm. A few exhales could be heard from the crowd around them.

Naegi felt his hands clam up. He didn’t really think he was lucky, but he felt that his entire title as an Ultimate was on the line, even if only a few students a year older than him were watching. Slowly, he took a gamble, removing a side piece from the jenga tower.

It wobbled, making the room inhale sharply, even Nanami flinched. Naegi felt Soda take him by the shoulders and shake him a little bit after he placed the block on the top of the tower.

Nanami went again, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, but she removed a block with ease. Komaeda was more smug. He stretched out his knuckles then quickly moved another piece, moving his fluffy hair out of his face when he was finished.

It was Naegi’s turn again. His hands shook slightly, his heart beating faster than usual. He flinched, taking another side piece- on a level already missing a middle piece.  
Everyone there waited with bated breath. Soda, once again, shook Naegi from his shoulders as Naegi waited for a response from the tower. He flinched, and slowly placed the piece on top:

And it swayed.

Naegi covered his face with his hands, Nagito moved his hands back into his hair, and Nanami leaned forward in her seat. 

“Sorry I’m so late, kids!”

Miss Yukizome announced her presence as she slammed open the door, a rather eccentric habit of hers. This time however, she managed to slam the door so hard, a crack arose from where the door hit the wall, spreading up to the ceiling, all the way diagonally to the end of the room. It split into a small circle, which rained down dust until it finally gave way: falling from the ceiling and falling directly onto their game of Jenga. 

The room erupted into screams, save Nanami and Komaeda who blinked in moderate surprise.

“So… That’s what happens when two Ultimate Lucky students play a game of chance against the Ultimate Gamer…” Komaeda said quietly.

“Oh my god! Are all of you okay?” Miss Yukizome cried out, fanning a cloud of dust out of her face. “What even happened?” 

Of course, this was Hope’s Peak, known to have a few walls knocked out or floors broken from time to time, but having a door cause a hole in the ceiling? That was new, pretty much impossible, and it could only mean one thing had caused it: Luck. 

“I TOLD you all this was a bad idea!” Koizumi yelled between coughs, swatting the dust.

“I think it went great!” Mioda jumped on another desk next to Miss Yukizome, and she sighed, rubbing her temples.

“What, are you kidding?” Kuzuryu yelled, helping up Pekoyama who had fallen over in the midst of the chaos. “That could’ve killed someone!”

“Well, we’ve definitely learned our lesson… I think…” Nanami said, dusting herself off and helping Sonia and Tsumiki off the floor.

“... Is someone gonna fill me in on what happened?” Miss Yukizome asked, looking around at her students. No one answered her.

“Hey… what happened to Naegi…?” Nanami asked, once the dust had cleared a fair bit. The entire class flinched. 

Oh god… Surely, they couldn’t have just killed him?

“Who-“

“I’m here…!” Said a voice from the floor feintly. 

Looking down was Naegi, laying on the floor with half of his right arm submerged under the debris. “I, uh…” 

Miss Yukizome stared at him, her eyes wide.

“Oh, hi Miss Yukizome, do you have a stapler, by any chance…?”

~~~

One trip to the hospital later, and a car ride filled with lots of screaming, Class 77 gathered back on the Hope’s Peak school grounds, and Miss Yukizome chatted away on the phone- first with the headmaster, now with the hospital.

“Yes… Thank you, Doctor.” Yukizome hung up the phone and turned it off with a click. She turned to her students, who stared back at her expectantly.

“Well, he’s not dying.” She joked, attempting to be reassuring. “In fact, the doctor said he was quite fortunate-“

Komaeda snorted, he’d heard that one before.

“His arm isn’t broken, but he’ll need a cast for a few days.” She smiled at her students, unsure, but trying to be comforting. “Now, what were you doing?”

The class looked at each other unsurely, silently daring each other to be the one to tell her. Tsumiki gave in. “We… had Nagito, Chiaki, and Naegi play Jenga against each other…” She spoke, her tone uncertain.

Yukizome’s hands immediately went up to her face. “You what? You pitted two Ultimate Lucky students against each other and the Ultimate Gamer, two titles Hope’s Peak is still studying, for a game of Jenga?” She asked in disbelief.

‘...Yes?’ Came the uncertain reply from her students.

She pinched the bridge of her nose like a concerned parent. “It… could have been worse, I suppose…” she muttered. “But, I’m still going to… ground you. Yes. I’m grounding you. You’re all grounded.” 

There were a few groans in protest, even a ‘Can she do that?’ But overall, they ended up complying, albeit begrudgingly.

“...And you’re all going to apologize to that Naegi boy.” She told them. 

The general response had turned into a more enthusiastic agreement.

~~~

A few days later, Naegi’s class had ended and he found himself oddly refreshed. Turns out the class he had missed included a pop quiz, which his teacher decided to exclude for him due to the whole… situation.

Another bonus his cast had given him was a little popularity; his classmates treated him like a celebrity for a short while, even more so when he told him the story about his encounter with Class 77-B. 

He didn’t even have to write notes, seeing as his writing hand was the one sprained. Overall, he thought, it hadn’t been so bad.

He was in the middle of speaking with Fujisaki and Maizono, but he stopped in the doorway when he saw who awaited him.

Nanami, Komaeda, Sonia, and Soda all stood in the hall, waving as they made eye contact.

“Hey, hey!”

Komaeda waved.

“Good afternoon, Naegi!”

“Hey bro!” Soda said, “How’s the arm?”

Naegi glanced down at his cast. “It’s… good?”

“...Sorry about that…” Komaeda turned his gaze to the floor, and Soda elbowed him lightly in the shoulder.

Chiaki ignored them. “We’re going down to the arcade this evening, pretty much our whole class is, anyway, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along,” She said after a yawn.

“We hoped that we could make it up to you in some way,” Sonia added, nodding. 

Naegi smiled at them. He looked back at his two classmates, who shrugged.

“...Sure. Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a sequel written for this fun fic I made a while ago, with Makoto and Hajime. Maybe one day I'll upload that one too.


End file.
